rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Roufal.
Personal Records: Real Name – Rhiannon Nerek Teran Current Name – Alex Roufal Other name(s) – 'Nerek' 'Eclipse' Pronunciation – Al-ex Roo-fell Age – 26 Species – Human Height – 5'8" Hair Color – Brown. Eye Color – Hazel Profession – Unknown - Last profession: Bounty Hunter Preferred weapon(s) – Precision Rifle. Biography (Short): Alex began her career in the Republic Army. She was often immature and disregarded manners, authority and safety. She learnt her ways after many encounters with Officer Darkerre and Commander Talvas, not only that but she matured. After being a Corporal in the Republic Army for a short while she left on her own accord and the reasons are still unknown. She became a Bounty Hunter under her new identity: 'Eclipse'. She wasn't a great Bounty Hunter at the time as morales still often dwelled on her mind. She encountered a Dark Jedi Master on a day in Tatooine, or at least it seemed that way. She was then being paid to work with a dark Force User, 'Valin Vil'tey'. Their missions consisted of assassinations mostly but whatever the Dark Jedi Master ordered they were to carry out. After a few people discovered her real identity she left again and Valin wasn't to be seen for a while. After a good while she met Officer Darkerre again on Taris of all places, wallowing in a Cantina. Time was rather uneventful for the moment and eventually she took on the alias 'Alex Roufal' and during a small discussion on Tatooine she decided to undertake being a bounty hunter again. She earned some credits here and there but never anything spectacular and one day she bumped into Officer Darkerre again. She had a crush on Cypherre for a long while but had never admitted it but this time, she managed to in the end. She is now with Cypherre and is curentley with him and the Aurek Company he commands. Although, some recent happenings have left the Aurek company in a bit of a struggle and of an unknown origin. Physical Appearance (Present) – http://i651.photobucket.com/albums/uu233/Pixie55/masseffectashley21.jpg Recent History: Section I <[]> Preemptive I messed it up. No two ways about this, the job went bad and I was going to pay the price for it. My first job and I can't even get it right? Everyone makes mistakes but on a job like this, you only make one. I can't believe I didn't expect it, if I was thinking clear I could have thought out my strategy and got the job done. Fooled by a decoy, to any experienced bounty hunter it's a rookie mistake. Well it certainly was this time. I was going to have to accept the consequences unless... what if this crime lord is forgiving? Pfft. A forgiving crime lord is an unsuccessful crime lord. My anticipation goes like this; me dead. He probably hasn't heard about it yet, maybe I can strike before this all ends up badly. It's time to pay a visit I suppose. You're probably wondering what and how I messed up and how I got into this situation, well i'll tell you. It all started on Tatooine of all places. I know, cliche but I guess you could say alot of my life has been cliche and not to my enjoyment. I didn't have a job, I didn't have any outstanding talents I mean, sure I could fly a ship and fire a gun, perhaps smuggle but i'd be mediocre. I'd make my way and be able to live but I wanted more. On half a Ruby and a mopey day in a cantina a shady character stood up to the bar close to my right shoulder. He ordered a drink and leaned on his right arm. I could feel his piercing eyes lay upon me and it wasn't long before my personal comfort became irritated. I turned to the man exclaiming 'What!?'. He didn't say a word and his eyes fell to my blaster. By this time I was getting awfully nervous but I kept my nerves to myself and returned to my drink. 'Either you're courageous or stupid.' The man finally spoke out. 'Looking back to the bar when someone stares at you and your blaster. My guess is you're a bounty hunter.' Before I could turn around the man was leaving and I raised a brow but quickly returned to my own business. Bounty Hunter I thought. I left the quarter Ruby I had not yet consumed on the counter and began on this quest. Even if I screwed up and lost my way, I thought, at least I tried to make something of my life instead of loitering around with a boring routine and it isn't the irst time i've tried this field. Now what was my next subject? Oh yes, the job. Simple job, end a man's life. Proving my worth seemed all too easy. Well, the man had a decoy, I shot him and left the area with haste. Not much more I can say about that to be honest. So now you've heard all that, I suppose you want to know what I did about the crimelord? . Well let's just say I was looking down my scope at the back of the crimelords head... Section II <[]> Worthy? 'So, I failed the job it seems.' The crimelord didn't seem to care about me and he gave a short laugh. 'Put down the rifle. You think I don't have guards?' I did as he said, lowered the rifle to my side and then I walked to his front. My glance wandered off slightly seeing one of the other bounty hunters glaring, rifle in his hands ready. 'I, killed the decoy, I failed the job.' 'I know. I set the decoy up. I wanted to see if you had any bounty hunter in you.' 'What are you talking about?' 'Most of them run away, scared. You, as did a few others, did as I expect a hunter to do.' It seemed he had set up a test for me, which in my panic, I managed to succeed. Perhaps I was cut out for this I thought and perhaps it was time for my second job and that's what brought me to today. Section III <[]> New person Leaving friends and family behind? No problem. Didn't really have any nowadays, no strings left for me to cut. People weren't allowed to recognise me, alot of people might have found this hard but it was great for me. Not only did I have no issues with it but I got to change my look! You probably don't know here i'm coming from here but haven't you ever thought you'd love to look different? I have. Hair colour, eye colour were a priority to change really but that isn't an issue. Changing my actual appearance as in my body and face, that would be a problem if it weren't for the guy who gave me the jobs. So it's time for me to change, i'll be back with you shortly. Well, here I am. The new me. Plus with all the credits I got from my last job, I could afford some new equipment so I picked myself some armour out. It's less agile but at least I have some protection if I run into trouble you know. So you're probably wondering what I do look like? Well... Yes I know. Changed alot. No one should be recognising me now. Fancy right? So anyway I think it's time to digress. Perhaps you're wondering how i'm coping with jobs now. Section IV <[]> Professional Every job is always so easy said. Capture or Kill someone and the only complication is in regards to the target. Well, this target wasn't one with security that I couldn't infiltrate so no problem. Although, if things didn't go to plan and I had to kill the target i'd half my reward money. So let's skip forward to my arrival. I knelt down on the grassy rock, ten foot below me were two guards. I could easily slip past them but if I left in a hurry and I had to go this way, they might be a nuisance. So I pulled Sash. Oh, while you were away I named my rifle Sash. Anyway, my sight was looking right down at one of the guard's heads and I suqeezed the trigger. The other one paniced but before he could do anything I popped him as well. I holstered Sash and jumped down to their bodies, dragging them to a more concealed place. I started to head down the path towards my destination. I made sure my E-11 was on stun. One of the suns ascended on the horizon so I placed my finger on the side of my helmet adjusting my visor. I eventually got sight of my target as I took cover behind some crates, he was a mere ten metres from me. I thought a few things through before I sprung out with my E-11 firing the stun shot and he was unconsciouss. A few guards turned, it took them a few seconds as I shot back behind cover pulling out my assault rifle or repeater, if you will. I started gunning them down occasionally taking cover to avoid getting hit excessively of course. Eventually they were all down and the confrontation had ended. I ran over to the target and grabbed him, shoving him on my shoulder and heading for the exit. I know you were waiting for the bit where some more trouble comes my way but it didn't. The job wasn't the best professional kinda story you've heard of, I know, but it wasn't a hard target and the truth is it was easy enough. Why should I complicate it by trying to make it look good? Well I got my credits and I think i'm ready to take on a target with a little difficulty. Oh, before I let you go, there's a guy I saw the other day. He's got some nice armour, I bet he's a bounty hunter to. He didn't say much but maybe I can find some stuff about him. I'll keep you posted if anything develops. Talk soon. Section V <[]> All around me are familiar faces That guy I saw with the cool armour was a Mister Sevan, he's still kicking about, not that it's easy to rid of him even if you wanted to. He helped me with a few things although, compared to most, I don't neccesarily have the 'knack' for gunfights. That doesn't mean i'm stopping per say, just means i'll try not to HAVE to get in a gun fight. Oh, the other day, I was in a bar when I met up with Dark. I didn't think i'd ever see him again. Could be worse, could have been Talvas! Boy, that would have been a shock. Dark still looks as good as he did back in those days, only this time, we can talk much more informally. So anyway, we were talking for a while and we got on quite well. I told him about, you know, that. He actually thought about it to. So anyway, more to your interest, I was wandering out the bar when some young-ish female wearing clothes that a hooker would call 'revealing' was being a little bitch, so I gave her the back of my hand and exclaimed 'get some self esteem you little slut.' Hopefully she got the message. Anyway, some guy who had winked at me from across the bar, at which I was offended because he was nowhere near my league - not to be egotistic, he wanders up defending her. Eventually I told the rookie who didn't know his arse from his elbow to move, he did eventually and said he didn't want to see me in that bar again. Of course I laughed and wandered on. Moving on. I decided to take a stroll out into the more peaceful areas when I saw two men, rather shifty, stood down in a slightly cavernous area. I got as close as I could without alarming them and listened in. Turns out one of them was a small bounty for me to claim which was great, little bit of money for me. So, I waited until his friend left and moved in. Holding my rifle steady, scope on the back of his head I told him to 'stop. Turn around.' He did as I said and his cranium was in my aim. I moved my sight from my rifle for a moment, only to realise it was an old friend of mine again. Not a close friend but a sort of 'mate' if you will. He muttered 'Is that who I think it is? It-'. Top right half of his skull landed over the other side of a small river and the rest of his body fell in to a watery grave. Took the evidence I needed and headed off. All in all a relatively calm and uneventful day, don't ya think? Sorry this wasn't as exciting for you as the last time, but hey, if I don't keep you up to date you might lose track. Catch ya later. Present Status: Alive. Unknown Origin. Last Seen: With Aurek Company